


Lapidot Week 3

by John__Doe



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: EGRHTGRHR, F/F, Fluff, Lapidot Week, Possible smut, idk - Freeform, lapidot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9687590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John__Doe/pseuds/John__Doe
Summary: Here is where I'll be uploading my work for Lapidot Week 3. So enjoiLapidot Week 3:Day1: water/megetismDay2: Dance/Ice skatingDay3: Valentines DayDay4: Free DayDay5: Tired/RestedDay6: Runaway/RoadtripDay7: Homeworld





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh no, I definitely didn't write this in twenty minutes. No, nada, zilch.

Lapis was deep in the water, propelling herself forward though the vast depths. The cool water brushing against her blue skin was blissful, and the darkness made it resonate with excitement. She watched the seafloor crawl with life, and she pushed herself off the floor. She surfaces in an explosion of water, and extended her wings out to soar into the sky. With intense speed, she soared into the upper atmosphere, and then downwards to the barn which wasn’t too far away.

There she found Peridot, who was reading an article about Space Shuttles and their decommissioning. She was sitting on the back of the truck, which had been crashed through the wall. “Hey, Peridot,” Lapis said in a monotone relaxed voice.

“Hey, Lazuli!” Peridot stated excitedly, “how was your day? I haven’t seen you in a while.”

“Sorry I’ve been gone so long, I was visiting the bottom of the ocean, and I lost track of time. I just needed to feel the wound Jasper gave to me,” Lapis sighed, lying down on the back of the truck. She looked up at the bright yellow sun, and the cloudless blue sky.

“No need to explain, Lazuli. I understand,” Peridot smiled, and went back to reading her article. Lapis smiled back, and sat down next to her. Then, without really thinking, Lapis put her arm around Peridot, who then tensed up.

“S-Sorry,” Lapis commented, and looked at Peridot’s confused face with a simple smile.

“It’s fine,” Peridot moved Lapis’ farm back over her shoulder, and then moved her tablet into the air, like she was before.

“You’ve gotten good at your metal powers,” Lapis noted as she turned on the TV, and was holding her casette. It was Camp Pining Hearts season five. She pushed the tape into the VCR, and then the show buzzed to life. It was half way through, because someone forgot to rewind it (Peridot), so she pressed STOP and hit REWIND. It spun backwards, making the  _ vrrr _ -ing sound,and then clicked. Lapis pressed PLAY, and sat back to watch. 

There was a loud rumbling, and the duo turned their heads to the left to see a corrupt gem eyeing them with hungry eyes. Lapis stood up, and quickly restrained it with her giant water hand, which glistened in the light, and Peridot pulled an old lead pipe out of the truck. She didn’t have a sharp weapon at the moment, and planned on talking to the Crystal Gems about getting herself one. A sword or spear would work nicely. She quickly launched the pipe in the air, struck the beast with it once, twice, thrice, and then it poofed. Lapis picked it up with her water hand, and brought it over to them.

Peridot then grabbed the small grey round gem, and held it in her hands for a moment. It had a warm tingling within it. She then bubbled it, and tapped the top, and watched it vanish. She heard it pop into existence inside the barn and then sat back down to watch Camp Pining Hearts with her best friend.

“We did pretty good,” Peridot said, as she crossed her little legs, and watched the old television with a stupid grin plastered on her face.

Lapis snorted and smiled back, “that we did, Peridot. That we did.”


	2. Dance/Ice Skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis and Peridot dance.
> 
> Day Dos of Lapidot Week Threeeeeeeeeeee
> 
> (P.S, this is something I whipped up, because I was super busy, and almost forgot about Lapidot week. So there's probably gonna be some spelling mistakes and shit in this, so be warned.)

Peridot sat in the back of the truck, watching a dance instructional video which Steven had given her, with Lapis. Peridot watched the screen in awe, as the dancer flung herself across the stage. “Have you even danced, Peridot?” Lapis asked by surprise, startling Peridot.

“Once. It didn’t go well,” Peridot replied, sighing. She was pretty embarrassed about it, to be honest.

“What happened?” Lapis asked, well, I say asked, but it’s more like prying, a light coercion if anything.

“Garnet and I… We were, um, gonna fuse. I’d never done it before… and well, I just… Couldn’t. I didn’t feel ready, and I didn’t want to embarrass myself further,” Peridot answered, as she tapped her fingers together.

“I’ve never. Never had the chance,” Lapis grimaced, thinking hard.  _ Maybe I can convince Peridot to fuse with me _ , she thought, tapping her chin with her index finger.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, both watching the dancer spin around, moving in such grace, which neither could ever measure up to. They both sat directly in the sun, basking in its warmth, enjoying the beautiful dancing, both dancers were now flowing through each move effortlessly.

“Peridot, let’s dance,” Lapis almost whispered. She felt a  _ pang! _ within her gut, something she’d never felt before. It was fear.

“W-What?” Peridot looked at her, very confused, “you want to…  _ dance _ … with me?”

Lapis grinned and snorted, “Yeah.” She extended her hand, and Peridot cautiously took it, eyeing her suspiciously. “I’m not gonna hurt you, Peridot. Don’t worry about it,” she picked Peridot up, and they both landed on the ground just outside the bar. 

“O-Okay,” Peridot smiled, a trickle of sweat running down her face, nervousness no doubt. Lapis tightened her grip around Peridot’s hand, and they both slowly began moving. Shakily, they danced back and forth, not really sure what to do, so it was a sort of slow dance. Or something. I don’t know (I know nothing of dancing), but they seemed to be having fun. Lapis spun Peridot around, who was only half her height, and they both smiling and were in a giggling fit. All nervousness subsided, and they had plenty of fun.

Then, within a bright flash of blinding white light, Aquamarine was formed. Obviously not really knowing the nature of her existence, she looked down at herself. She felt the visor across her face, and took it off to feel the small green gemstone on her forehead. She… didn’t know how to feel. A sort of sick love. You like the person, you’re happy you’re with them, but that something that just makes your stomach tie a knot.

Aquamarine then split apart, and was replaced by a very embarrassed Peridot, and left Lapis with a strange feeling. It wasn’t sick love anymore, but a more pure high. And goddamn if that wasn’t scary, she didn’t know what was...


	3. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh god the feels in this chapter. God damn I wanted a happy ending, but FUCK HAPPY ENDINGS, LETS HARDCORE SHIT UP. BAM, SADNESS. YOU GET SADNESS, AND YOU GET SADNESS, AND YOU GET SADNESS, AHAHAAHAHAHAHAH.
> 
> Anyways, hope you like this.
> 
> The song referenced in brackets is "Beside you in Time" by Nine Inch Nails. Thought it fit. Listen to the song to set the mood: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dO12h46EOyQ

Lapis was bored. She sat in her apartment, keys jingling in her hand, and the TV playing some rock concert. She’d been seeing Peridot for a three and a half years now, and couldn’t decide what to get her for Valentine’s day. She thought about getting flowers and chocolates, but it was so  _ cliche _ .  _ Ugh, what am I gonna do _ , Lapis thought, lying down on the couch, looking up at the white ceiling, as blue hair splayed across the couch cushion.

She had to get something for Peridot, and it couldn’t be cliche or stupid. Maybe sex? Nah, she wanted something more romantic. She needed something, but she was horrible at gifts. For christmas last year, she had gotten Peridot a green sweater, but Peridot already had six others from her family. It was quite embarrassing, but Peridot loved it, and wore it everyday. Which did make Lapis feel better.

Why is the so fucking hard! She mentally cried out for help, wondering what to get. Then, an idea popped into her head. She quickly reached out to her phone which was on the coffee table, and dialed Steven’s number. Peridot had been friends with Steven for a really long time, so maybe he had an idea. Worth a shot, anyways.

After four short rings, Steven picked up, with a, “Hey Lapis. What’s up?” She could practically hear his giddy smile.

“Not much, I need your help,” Lapis asked, waiting to see if he would help or not. 

“Get her a necklace at the jewelry store a block from your house. There will be one that you’ll like the most by the window,” the response nearly gave Lapis a heart attack.

“Damn, Steven. I didn’t expect that. But thank you, you knew exactly what I needed. How did you, anyways?” she asked, as she picked up her wallet and opened it up. She had forty dollars left after paying her rent, and restocking the fridge.  _ It’ll have to do _ , she thought.

“Maaaaaaaggggggiiiiiiiiiiccccccc. Anyways, I gotta run. I’m going to get Connie’s Valentine’s Gift, I’ll talk to you later,” he spoke quickly, as he wrestled with something, but Lapis didn’t know what.

“Thank you, Steven. Talk to you later,” she hit end call, and then put on her shoes as quickly as possible. It was a little snowy out, so she put on her coat, but the sidewalks had just been salted, so she was able to run down the slushy street without a problem. Quickly entering the jewelry store, she looked around at everything. As she turned the corner, she looked into the big glass case to see a beautiful sterling silver necklace, with a triangled peridot gem placed within it. It was tiny, but it was  _ perfect _ . She looked at it for a few moments, taking in the detail. There were spirals etched into the metal, and the gem had been polished elegantly, so it sparkled. The necklace had a smooth lace around it, which was brown, and very soft, but durable.

Lapis bought it without a second thought, which cost her only thirty of her precious dollars. It was worth every cent. She clutched the necklace in her hand as she ran down the street back to her house. She called Peridot, asking when she would be coming over. “Hey Lapis! I’ll be heading over around three, is that okay?”

She glanced at the clock which smiled and said:  _ two fifty-five _ . “Perfect, see you real soon. Love you,” Lapis smiled stupidly as she collapsed onto the couch. God she was in  _ love _ . The aching in her heart when Peridot wasn’t around.

“Love you too, I’ll see you soon,” Peridot hung up, and Lapis waited. And waited, and waited. Finally, the clock struck three, and no Peridot. After five minutes, there was a knocking at the door.

Lapis bolted from the couch, and opened it. “Peri!” she squealed, and hugged her with ferocious power. Peridot smiled, and handed her the roses she bought.

“Aww, Peri. It’s wonderful,” Peridot smiled, and it made Lapis’ heart leap out. God, three years, and they could still surprise each other. Lucky them.

“I have something for you too,” Lapis said, and took Peridot’s hand. She dragged her inside, and told her to wait by the door.

“Okay,” Peridot said, as she took off her coat, and boots. She stepped off the wet mat, and stood as close to the door as possible.

Lapis walked in, with one arm behind her back, and then revealed the necklace she purchased only a few minutes ago. Now Peridot was smiling stupidly, as she put on the beautiful necklace. “Oh my. Lapis, it’s beautiful. Thank you so much,” Peridot held Lapis in a tight embrace, and held it for what seemed like hours. Peridot pressed her lips against Lapis’, and they

_ (We will never die _

__ _ Beside you in time _

__ _ We will never die _

__ _ Beside you in time) _

kissed passionately for a few moments. It wasn’t intense, but calm and gentle. It wasn’t fighting for dominance, no, it was just lips on lips. The soft amount of pressure, both slowly melting into it. Peridot held her hand loosely, and then got on one knee. “Lapis… For the past three and a half years next week, I’ve been in love with you. I can’t get you out of my head. God, I’m so inlove with you, all I can do is think about you. Worry about you. Care about you. Wanting to hold you close every day. I… want us to last forever. I want to wake up every morning to know I’m with the one I love most. Lapis Lazuli… Will you marry me?”

Lapis stood completely still. Body tensed to stone. Wide eyed, covering her mouth with her hand. “I… I don’t know what to say.” Tears welled in her eyes. “I… I can’t marry you…”

_ (I am all alone this time around _

__ _ Sometimes on the side I hear a sound _

__ _ Places parallel I know its true _

__ _ Feel the little pieces bleeding through…) _

**_And on, and on, and on..._ **


	4. Free Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will tie into Day 6, with runaway/road trip :)
> 
> Also, I hope dis is good. I didn't spend too long on it, but I thought the concept was interesting at least. I haven't seen much corrupt Lapis.
> 
> (The book Peridot is reading is "Blaze" by Stephen King AKA Richard Bachman)

Peridot held a small book in her hand, and was reading aloud, “The miracle didn’t happen. One hungover Saturday morning when not much was doing, Clayton Senior staggered out of the bedroom in the second-floor apartment he and his son shared while Clay was sitting crosslegged on the living room, watching cartoons and eating Apple Jacks.”

Lapis sat next to her. Curled around her, tightly, listening to her beautiful voice read. Her paws laid right in front of her, and she could smell the sweet honeysuckle nearby. Her mirrory eyes sparkled with the afternoon light passing through them, and her blue hair hung down across her head.

Peridot looked at her back, at the cracked gem, and shuttered. It still brought tears to her eyes to even look at her gem, which made Peridot feel small. Lapis licked the tears off her face like a dog, and Peridot chuckled. “Sorry.”

Lapis cocked her head to one side, and stared at her with empty looking eyes. Peridot’s heart seemed to  _ pang _ at the sight of  _ corrupt _ Lapis Lazuli. She ruffled her blue mane, and went back to reading, “‘how many times have I told you not to eat that shit in here?’ Senior inquired of Junior, then picked him up and threw him down the stairs.” Peridot stared at the paper in her hands, “Humans can be so violent.”

Then, Lapis agreed with a huff, and laid back down, cuddling up against Peridot. “No, no,” Peridot said quickly, “please… Don’t cuddle with me.”

Sadness flurried within those mirrored eyes, but Lapis reluctantly agreed, lying down by her side,  _ not _ touching her. “I-I’m sorry, Lazuli. I just…  _ can’t _ .” Peridot bookmarked the page in her book, standing up, and walking away. She rushed back to the barn, and laid down on the hay which inhabited the barn with her. Six months now, since the day of Lapis’ corruption, and Peridot couldn’t get over with it. They had confessed feelings for one another earlier that day, before getting into a large battle with a group of corrupt gems.

They overtook Lapis and Peridot, but only Peridot managed to escape. She left Lapis behind without a second thought. She had Lapis hand in hand, then she wasn’t. Peridot felt panic tie a knot within her stomach as she ran back, looking around desperately for Lapis. “I let go of her hand!” she wailed as she trudged through swamp. She takes a step, and something bumps her foot. She pulls out a cracked tear drop shaped gem from the murky depths.

Peridot broke down after that, falling into the mud cradling the small gem in her hand for days. During that time, instead of getting help, she cried and shook in the mud with the little gem. “Whyyyy,” she moaned as she saw the blue gem flicker, and then shine brightly. It slowly rose into the air, and then the corrupt Lapis formed. Peridot backed away, bumping into a tree, and the blue monster looked at Peridot with happiness. It cuddled with Peridot, who was crying even more now.

“It’s all my fault,” she mumbled on the hay, holding the small book in her hands solemnly. It was so hard to look Lapis in the eye from that day on, and Peridot just… couldn’t cope. She needed to get away from everything for a while. Just… a little trip maybe. She’ll talk to Garnet, and see if it’s safe or not. Peridot walks outside to see Lapis sitting by the warp pad, tongue out, and large grey patches growing across her body. “Hey, Lapis,” Peridot spoke in a whisper, as she warped away, confusing Lapis.

She appeared in the Temple, and looked around only to find Pearl, “Pearl, do you know where Garnet is?”

“She’s on a mission, but she’ll be back in a few minutes,” Pearl replied, and continued to fold laundry, and Peridot helped, “thank you, Peridot.”

“It’s not a problem,” Peridot said as Garnet walked into the room, looking at Peridot.

“It’s safe. Go out to Empire City for a while, here,” Garnet hands her a small amount of cash, “buy me a souvenir.”

**“Thank you, Garnet. I will,” Peridot took the cash out of her hand, and stuck it in her bag, which she packed with her tablet, and charging cable. Then, she left without a second thought. **


	5. Tired/Rested

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, super sorry I couldn't update, I had a really crazy weekend, but I'm gonna finish this up anyways as fast as I can! Hope this is good. Cheers!
> 
> (I really needed some cliche fluff right now)
> 
> :P

Peridot was fast asleep inside the barn, on the hay Lapis used to sleep on oh so long ago. She wasn’t used to sleeping, doing it rarely, but this was one of those rare moments where Lapis Lazuli was left alone with her thoughts. The quiet was something Lapis favored during the few times Peridot sleeps. No Camp Pining Hearts, no Peridot babbling about the thing she was building, or her attempting to make music.

Lapis sat down next to Peridot despite herself. She’d usually spend the time reading or exploring, but now, she wanted to watch Peridot sleep.  _ How creepy _ , she commented internally. It was relaxing, surprisingly. Watching Peridot’s chest rise and fall at exact intervals, and her mouth slightly ajar. Lapis cursed at herself for watching her, because of how strange it actually was. She gingerly sat down next to the sleeping Gem, and laid her head back. 

Turning her head to one side, she looked at Peridot again, who snored for a second, then stopped. Lapis couldn’t help but grin.  _ This is the moment _ , she thought to herself, and did it. She learned forward slightly, and pressed her lips against Peridot’s cheek. Then, Peridot shifted, and woke up. Lapis, as quick as possible, turned around. “Lapis?” Peridot asks, as she rubs her face.

“Hm?” Lapis mutters lazily, turning her head back, her face had a tinge of blush across it. She was tapping her fingers nervously.

“Nothing, nevermind,” Peridot says hastily, and stands up, walking away in a rush. Lapis looks at her in a confused manner.

“Are you okay, Peridot?” she asks. Her words thick and syrupy, making Peridot’s heart (if she had one, that is) skip a beat.

“F-Fine,” Peridot answers,  _ knowing _ what happened. She sped out of the room, and then goes to sit outside. A beautiful sunset making the clouds sparkle with grapefruit red. The large white moon hung in the sky, full and bright. She was a grinning mess, as a blue hue creeping across her face. The fall wind swept the blades of grass, and the leaves around, and the the world stood still. Serene.

After a handful of minutes, Lapis came out, and sat down next to Peridot, crossing her legs Indian style. “H-Hey. I’m sorry,” Lapis said suddenly, looking away, “I should have asked, and I was stup-”

Lapis was cut short by Peridot, who returned the kiss. Blue eyes went wide, then closed. She placed a hand on Peridot’s cheek, and smiled. “I didn’t expect that.”

“I didn’t either,” Peridot said, “I thought I would be to scared to do it, and run away like I always do.” She sighed, and laid down in the grass.

**“Thank you, Peridot. For being here with me,” Lapis hugged her, tightly. Lapis then placed another kiss on her cheek, and then laid back with Peridot to watch the red cloudy sky. Peridot smiled, and then held Lapis’ hand, and vice versa. That’s how it started. The thousands of years of wonder they both experience together. It all starts with a tired Gem, and a silly old kiss. Did they ever stop loving each other, you may find yourself asking? That answer is simple. No. They would not for a second leave each other's side. _Never_. Until the very end, at least. **


	6. Runaway/Roadtrip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't get this out yesterday, I had a shit ton of homework and bullshit to do. Anyways, found time today to do some writing, and I wanted to make this a little longer than the others, so take it. It's pretty good, I can say. :)
> 
> Edit: Lol, forgot to add this. The song they're singing is "Survivalism" by Nine Inch Nails bc duh.

Peridot locked fingers with Lapis as they walked towards the car, everything already packed. They were going on a road trip: destination, unknown. They could barely see out the rear window, because of everything they had packed. It was a little much, but who cares? It was just them, so there was no judging here.

The ride would be long, so they brought a good chunk of their CD collection, as well as conversation for days. They had meet three years ago at College. Peridot’s car had broken down, and Lapis was kind enough to pick her up. Lapis vaguely knew Peridot from her school, because they had the same Biology 101 class. Lapis had picked her up every day until her car was fixed, and became close friends. And the rest is history. Now, they were driving down the road, heading towards the interstate, and planned on choosing a place to go while driving.

“So Peridot, where shall we go?” asked Lapis, who laid back in the passenger seat. Peridot smiled brightly, and adjusted her glasses.

“How about Empire City? Or we could go to Jericho?” Peridot looked at Lapis for a moment, watching her every move. The way she blinked, or how she tapped her fingers, and the adorable smile that perked her lips. The fiery blue hair a mess, but neither cared. Peridot’s hair was no better. 

“Empire City. I haven’t been since I was a kid,” Lapis smiled, remembering how she used to take Ballet when she was younger up in Empire City oh so long ago.

“You used to take Ballet classes there right?” Peridot inquired, partly remembering the numerous talks with Lapis about Empire City. She reached down, and picked up the thermos full of coffee, and took a gulp. “Ahhh,” she sighed setting it back down.

“Yeah, it was a long time ago. My Mom would take me, and then my Dad would pick me up so I could spend the weekend at his place,” Lapis rolled down her window, and felt the wind blow through , whipping her hair around, “It was a few months after my parents divorced.”

“Same here. I was - what - six years old or something. Dad married some blond bimbo a few months after, and then divorced the next year,” Peridot laughed, “He became an alcoholic, and I wasn’t allowed over anymore after my mom spotted some bruises.”

“My Dad just smoked a lot of pot, and ate a shit ton. Gained a ton of weight as well,” Lapis placed her hand over Peridot’s idle hand, “I’m just glad I met you.”

“Yeah, I could have gotten my car fixed that day, because my Mom said she could pay for it, but my stubborn ass refused, and I managed to pay for it in a week,” Lapis laughed just then, and Peridot took a moment to just admire the most beautiful girl she’d ever seen right next to her. Lapis’ laugh as beautiful and amazing as Maple Syrup.

“Thank god for your stubborn ass,” Lapis commented, and slid a CD into the player by the radio.

“I’m thankful for your kindness, though. Lapis. If you hadn’t picked me up that day, we wouldn’t be here,” Lapis pressed the arrow button, and selected the third song on the album. She then snaked her fingers around Peridot’s, and kissed her hand. Peridot blushed, and then curled her fingers around Lapis’ to hold her hand back.

“You know the lyrics to this song, right?” Lapis grinned, knowing the answer, but also wanting to hear Peridot’s singing voice. It was very nice to listen to.

“You know I do,” Peridot chuckled as the instrumental beginning finished up, and the song went into full force. “I should have listened to her; so hard to keep control

We kept on eating, but our bloated belly's still not full,” She sang effortlessly and looked at Lapis to see if she’d sing the next piece.

“She gave us all she had, but we went and took some more. Can't seem to shut her legs; our mother nature is a whore,” Lapis sung as well, which Peridot adored more than she’d care to admit, even to herself.

Both were singing along to the chorus now, “I got my propaganda,I got revisionism, I got my violence in hi-def ultra-realism.” Peridot absently tapped the outside portion of the car door rhythmically to the beat. “All a part of this great nation, I got my fist, I got my plan, I got survivalism!”

Peridot sighed, as the music flooded her ears with the heart melting sound of Lapis’ voice added on top to make it a hundred times sweeter. God she loved Lapis. No doubt about it. Still singing, she looked into Lapis’ beautiful brown eyes, and gave her the sweetest look she could ask for, “Hypnotic sound of sirens echoing through the street. The cocking of the rifles, the marching of the feet.”

_ God, I could just kiss her right now _ , Peridot thought,  _ but I better stick to driving for now, wouldn’t want to get into an accident, now would we _ ? The highway was relaxed though, because it was midday, so more people were at work than driving around. It would get worse towards the end of the day, but it was a price to pay to have a nice long vacation with Lapis. Worth  _ every _ penny. There were clouds starting to form in the sky, a dark sheet of stratus, creepily uniform. The dials on the car started to flick back and forth uncontrollably, and the car stalled, slowing to a stop. A loud crunch was heard, and dark smoke started to rise from the engine. Both girls ran away, and then the car’s engine made a loud popping sound, and a piece of metal flew out of it, and struck Peridot in the arm.

Lapis pulled Peridot as far away from the car as she could, and quickly applied pressure to the wound. “Well, this is one hell of a vacation,” she told Peridot, in an attempt to keep her talking, and awake.

“I know right. It was all fine and dandy, until… whatever  _ that _ is,” Peridot chuckled slightly, and tears welled in Lapis’ eyes. “Hey, hey. It’ll be okay. I’ll be fine, Lapis. I promise you.”

“I know I’m not making it easy, I’m just… so scared. I can’t lose you,” Lapis placed a kiss on the blonde’s cheek, making Peridot get glassy eyed.

“Well, we can cross getting stabbed by a piece of engine off my bucket list,” Peridot took out her phone, groaning from the pain while tears slid down her face, and checked off  _ Get Stabbed by a Piece of Engine _ .

“Oh my god, you actually have that as a bucket list?” Lapis looks baffled, and presses down on the wound. She quickly snatches the phone away, with one free hand, and dialed 911. 

**_This really was one hell of a vacation..._ **


End file.
